


Not Going Anywhere

by urfavepisces



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heart to Hearts, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urfavepisces/pseuds/urfavepisces
Summary: A glimpse into one of the many moments that brought this adopted family closer together.





	Not Going Anywhere

* * *

Kory looks over the now sleeping teenager and her heart aches at the memory of Dick cradling Gar to his chest. A large gash on his right hip was dripping blood, his face almost a ghost white but in true Gar fashion he’s all smiles.

“Hey Kory!” His arm springs up as he waves forgetting about his open wound and instantly groans. Kory closes the distance in seconds, her hands caress his cheeks and he closes his eyes at the warm touch. Gar knows no one can replaces his parents and for the past two years all he’s known is the rag tag group of odd but fascinating people the Chief brought together. But Kory, Dick and Rachel provided him with a sense of family that he hasn’t felt since losing his parents.

“Let’s get him downstairs.” Dick instructs, his voice wavers at the end and Kory knows that he’s already blaming himself for this. She wants to tell him that it isn’t his fault but she decides to save that discussion for another time and focuses on Gar. Kory nods in agreement and leads the way down the hall.

Dick has Gar in a bridal style hold and he’s absolutely loving it despite the pain he’s going through. “Hey Dick I’m finally getting that piggy back ride you refuse to give me. The style is different but this works too.” He snuggles his head further into Dick’s chest and that’s what breaks the former Robin’s resolve. He smiles but it only lasts for a quick second before Kory switches the light on and his mind goes into autopilot.

He placed Gar softly on top of a cot, they were still getting the infirmary together so this is what they had at the moment. He turns to Kory and let’s her know what he’s going to need to suture the wound. After he’s finished detailing what he needs, she turns around searching for the supplies, occasionally asking what drawer or cabinet they were in. Kory was still getting used to the world she was living in now.

She had regained some of her memories of battles back on her home planet of Tamaran but Kory felt disconnected from them.

Gar at this point has quieted down and is now just observing the two adults. Despite the pain he’s in, he wouldn’t trade this for the world. Rachel, Kory and Dick were in his life now and he couldn’t imagine it any other way.

_\---_

_He remembers how Kory stayed with him the night he turned into a wolf for the first time. It was ironic honestly, of course it would happen on a full moon even though that’s not what caused his transition. He hadn’t thought much of it, since the fight with Trigon he had been able to turn into an alligator and a robin which he excitedly told Dick, “Man this is awesome! You used to be a robin and now I’m a robin!” Dick just laughed and he honestly thought it was pretty cool. _

_So when one night when he was playing Mortal Kombat in his room while Rachel sat on his bed watching Games of Thrones on her iPad, he felt this surge of energy hit his heart like a jolt of electricity; he knew he was turning but didn’t know into what._

_ He didn’t understand why this was happening out of the blue most of the time when he did turn into a new animal, he was intentionally doing it. This time it felt like the beast inside was taking the control from him. He tore the headset off, his hands going to his chest and he sucked in a harsh breath. The movement caught Rachel’s eye and she looked up to see Gar’s right arm bend backwards and a sickening crack tears through the quiet room._

_ “Gar!” She screams and launches herself towards him but he flings himself backwards against the wall. “Rachel stay back!” He demands. _

_Gar doesn’t know why this is happening right now and he’s afraid of what he could do. _

_His mouth starts to ache, it builds until he hears several snaps and his teeth are now razor sharp. The adrenaline is starting to kick in and he’s feeling all of this power course through his body that he’s low key loving the feeling. _

_“Gar!” Rachel’s screams his name again and it knocks him back into reality._

_He doesn’t respond because his shoulder blades shift and he’s on the ground on all fours. That’s when, Kory appears in the open door of Gar’s room. _

_“Rachel, come over here.” Kory sweet voice serves as a little comfort for Rachel but it doesn’t completely resolve her worries. By the time Rachel has made it over to Kory, Gar had opened the window and leapt out. _

_Kory knew he wouldn’t go far and plus they were on a private estate. He’d probably find a tree somewhere to sleep under. After ordering Rachel some dinner, Kory called Dick letting him know what happened. He was on his way back from visiting Bruce so he wouldn’t be home until tomorrow morning. He offered to make a call and he could be there in an hour but Kory turned him down. She’s got this she told him. _

_Kory let Rachel know that she was going to go look for Gar and Rachel had wanted to come but she knew Gar needed his time. So Kory walks out of the house with some clothes of Gar’s, black sweatpants, a ninja turtles t-shirt and some underwear. She also brings some blankets and a pillow. Kory knew his routine and wanted to make sure he knew that he wasn’t alone in this even if he wanted to be. _

_She finds him huddled underneath a tree on the far end of the property, the silver light of the moon shines off of the ocean and it casts a glow over Kory’s dark skin. She walks over to Gar and places one of the blankets over him. His head is hanging low and Kory kneels down next to him. She wraps an arm around his shoulders, pulling him into her arms hugs him close. One of her hands stays firm on his bicep and the other is pushing his hair back. They stay like that in a comfortable silence as Kory threads her fingers through his bright green hair and Gar is thankful for her. A few more minutes pass before Kory let’s him go and gives him the clothes she brought. _

_Gar’s cheeks heat up and he thanks her before she turns around letting him change in private. When he’s done he let’s her know and he decides that he wouldn’t sleep outside. Kory looked at him like he grown a third eye but he just shrugged and opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He never had a problem talking to Kory, she was the one he went to when he needed someone to confide in. Dick was great but Kory had this warm aura around her and she always let him ramble only stopping him before he gave himself a panic attack. But he didn’t know how to ask her for this without it sounding weird. He’s still a kid and he misses his parents; so this shouldn’t be embarrassing but for some reason it is. _

_Kory can see the storm brewing in Gar’s mind, “Gar it’s fine. Just tell me whatever is on your mind.” He scratches the back of his neck before speaking, “Can you stay with me tonight?” Gar looks at the grass below him afraid he’ll be rejected. Kory’s response is quick, “Of course. Come on.” She wraps an arm around his shoulder and guides him back to the house. All the anxiety leaves his body and all he can do is smile. That night Gar snuggles up close to Kory as she holds him and he’s happy despite the crazy life he’s had. _

_Sometime in the middle of the night Rachel had wondered into the room and latched herself onto Kory’s back. And that’s how Dick found them all sound asleep when he got back from Gotham that morning. _

\---

Dick had given Gar a light dosage of a sedative, so at least he's not in pain right now while he works on his wound. Kory and Dick wordlessly work as a team on Gar. Kory cuts down the center of his suit, she knew he’d be bummed about that but it was a prototype anyway. She gently peels the suit off of his upper body and starts cleaning the wound. After Kory’s finishes, Dick moves to where she was and sits down on a stool. He gets to work on the stitches, threading the needle into Gar's skin and pulling the skin together. Kory watches from the side of Gar, she’s softly combing through his hair and even though it’s not that bad of an injury it still hurts her to see him in pain.

Dick is trying to keep his resolve but he keeps going back to what happened a few hours earlier and how he could’ve prevented it. He’s still having a difficult time with willingly putting Rachel and Gar into danger. He knows that they are more than just kids, they both have fascinating abilities and when they reach their full potential he knows they’re going to be a powerful force to be reckoned with. However, they still are teenagers. They still are his and Kory’s kids and he’ll be damned if he let’s anything happen to them. That’s the thing, it already has.

He knows it could’ve been worse and there will be worse in the future if any of _his_ scars are any indication but damn it he still doesn’t want them living this lifestyle. He shakes his head and finishes off the last stitch and applies a bandage before taking the gloves off. Dick tosses them into the trash before going to wash his hands. Kory wants to talk to Dick but she knows that right now is not the time so when he says that he’s going to check on Rachel she just nods and continues to watch over Gar.

It’s been hours and Kory helped move Gar up to his room where he and Rachel are playing Mario Party. She hadn't seen Dick since he left the infirmary and Rachel said that he went down to the training room after he ordered pizza for everyone.

Kory steps are light as she descends down the stairs down into the large room. She sees him on the other side, throwing left and right hooks at the black punching bag. His hits are hard and brutal. His muscles move fluidly as he swings back for another jab and Kory has to remind herself of why she came down here for.

She pulls herself up on top of the work bench where various gadgets lay scattered and she waits for him to finish or finally notice her. Whatever comes first. She didn't mind watching him right now, it was quite a sight.

Kory was always amazed at the strength that he exhibited. You would think it would take a lot to impress a warrior princess from another planet who has superpowers but Dick always surprised her. Since the day they met he's kept her on her toes.

“You enjoying the show?” His voice startles her. Kory hadn’t realized he had stopped hitting the bag.

She gives him one of her signature smiles, all teeth and her green eyes glitter which Dick didn’t even know was possible but that was Kory. She was always proving him wrong.

“Oh yea. Who wouldn’t ? Hot guy, shirtless and working out. It’s the perfect combination.” She winks at him and his knees damn near buckle at the sight.

This woman was going to be the death of him. He doesn’t respond verbally, his cheeks heat up and he returns her smile and walks over to where his water bottle sat inches away from her thighs. He gulps down a good amount and places the cap on before turning towards Kory.

They stare at each other before Kory opens her arms and he tugs her towards his chest. Dick buries his face into her neck, his arms tightened around her waist and they stay like that until Dick pulls away but doesn’t let go. “It's my fault Kory.” Kory looks into Dick’s dark brown eyes, “Dick you know it isn't your fault. This happens when you do what we do.”

He scoffs but it isn’t towards her, “Yea but it's my fault that they’re even out there fighting crime.” Kory shrugs and moves her arms so that her her hands are holding onto Dick’s forearms, “What do you suggest we do then? Ban them from going out on patrol? They’re just going to sneak out anyways. But you know more about this world than I do so if you want to forbid them from fighting crime then I’m with you.”

Dick can tell by Kory’s tone, she’s messing with him. She knows that he can’t do that even if that’s truly what he wants to do. “We’re going to up their training plus I’ve been talking to Donna and she's thinking about coming back so she can help out with that.”

He now has Kory tucked underneath his chin. “But they’re still kids so we have to let me be kids too.” Dick finishes. He says that more to himself because he doesn't want to make the same mistakes as Bruce did with him.

“I think that sounds like a good idea.” Kory says before placing a light kiss to his adam’s apple and it makes him lightly gasp.

And when he looks down at Kory, her eyes have shifted to a dark forest green and there’s a mischievous glint to them that has his heart beat increasing. Her full lips painted a deep shade of violet, pout and in seconds he’s closing the distance. Dick kisses are firm and they send a message that he’s here for her, Rachel and Gar. He's not going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! so I couldn't come up with a title for this fic and I didn't want to wait until I came up with one to post it because then this probably wouldn't see the light of day lmao but anyway if any of you happen to come up with one then you can comment it if you like. I'd appreciate it too! Ok enough of the rambling I hope you enjoyed this one shot of mine about my favorite adopted family. 
> 
> Also this is obviously based on the Titans show on DC universe and that's the extent of the knowledge I have on the team so hopefully it's somewhat believable and in character with the show.


End file.
